An Everlasting Pledge
by CrimsonGaze14
Summary: [COMPLETE] Prequel to "Pureblood Promise". Yuki accidentally messes up her room and injures herself while Kaname was out helping their parents. Knowing that her older brother is the only one going to be scolded, Yuki decides to make a deal with him and face their mother's scolding together. YuMe One-shot.


A/N: Hi! Sorry if it took me so long to publish this. You see, I tried to make this short but it's obvious that I failed. This is the prequel to my story **"Pureblood Promise" **and this story takes place when Kaname and Yuki were still young. Please note that in this story, Yuki is aware that she has an uncle named Rido, but she doesn't know what he looks like. Also Rido doesn't have any idea of Yuki's existence. I hope you'll like this story, and please read the sequel to this story if you haven't read it yet :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, but I do own this fan fiction.**

"_Italics" _- thoughts/nightmare

* * *

It had been five nights since Haruka and Juri left the Kuran mansion to attend a meeting. Kaname was left with Yuki to look after her. He doesn't mind babysitting his younger sister; actually he is enjoying it for he also gets the chance to be alone with her. But there's something bothering him about the sudden meeting the Hunters' Association called for. _"These past few months had been peaceful, I haven't heard of any vampire attacking humans. I wonder why would the Hunters' Association suddenly call for a meeting? And why are they taking so long to return? Usually they're gone for only two days when they attend meetings." _Kaname would never admit nor show it but over the years he had grown fonder of his adoptive parents.

"Onii-sama!"

"What is it, Yuki?"

"Why is it that Oka-sama and Oto-sama are taking so long to return? They've been gone for five nights and I miss them already."

"Sorry Yuki, but I don't know the answer to your question."

"Oh…" she made a sad face before smiling again and said to him, "It's alright Onii-sama, you don't need to apologize for not knowing some things. I'm just really worried right now…"

"Please don't worry yourself anymore, Yuki." he glanced at the clock and saw that it's already 4:30 AM. "The sun will be rising soon. You should now go to bed and sleep." He offered his hand and she took it then he fetched her to her room. When they were already on the front of her room she spoke to him.

"Onii-sama…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes... These past few days I've been having a scary nightmare."

"Oh… So can you describe to me what you see in it?"

She tried to describe it but found that she could not clearly remember her nightmare. "I'm sorry Onii-sama; I think I couldn't describe it to you because I couldn't remember it clearly."

"It's okay, no need to apologize. If it would be fine with you then I'll sleep in your room until you no longer have these nightmares."

"Of course Onii-sama! You may even use my room forever if you want!" she excitedly replied.

He just smiled at her as he thought to himself _"Just be patient my precious Yuki… Once the world is safe enough for you… I promise that there would be no day in your life that you'd sleep without me by your side. But until then… I couldn't let my guard down."_

"Come on Onii-sama!" the slightest hint of a blush appeared on Kaname's cheeks when he realized that Yuki had already made her way to her bed and there he is, still standing by the door.

"Sorry for making you wait…" he said as he made his way towards her.

"It's okay Onii-sama. Were you thinking about something?"

"To be honest, yes… but let's not talk about that anymore. Sweet dreams, Yuki."

"Sweet dreams too, Onii-sama."

* * *

Five hours passed and Kaname and Yuki are peacefully sleeping until Kaname suddenly caught the faint scent of Haruka and Juri's blood which woke him up. _"I knew it. Something wrong happened that's why they took so long to return." _He looked at Yuki before getting out of bed.

"_Don't worry Yuki, I won't be gone for so long and you would be just fine. I just need to help your Haruka and Juri, they seem to be injured."_ He stared at her for a few more seconds before rushing out of her room and out of their mansion. He quickened his pace when the scent of Haruka and Juri's blood grew stronger.

"_Only an anti-vampire weapon could fatally wound a Pureblood. Who could've possibly did that to them? The Hunters? No... That's impossible..."_

* * *

**[Yuki's Incomplete Nightmare]**

"_Murderer…" he maniacally chanted over and over again while approaching her. Yuki on the other hand kept moving backwards, afraid that if she would turn her back on him and run she would be more easily caught._

_"You've got nowhere to escape now, murderer." he taunted her and she realized in horror that he had finally cornered her with her back against a tree._

_"DIE!" he screamed as he charged madly at her._

**[End of Yuki's Incomplete Nightmare]**_  
_

"NO DON'T!" Yuki exclaimed and at last she woke up from her nightmare. Without knowing it her eyes turned red and several things on her room got obliterated. When she finally calmed herself down, she looked around her room and was horrified by the devastation she caused. She was about to get out of her bed to fix the mess she made when she remembered that her Onii-sama is supposed to be with her that night.

"Onii-sama? Where are you Onii-sama?" she froze and her eyes widened when she too, caught the scent of her parents' blood.

"_Oh no, my nightmares are coming true! And Onii-sama is missing as well!" _she thought in sheer terror. She stepped out of her bed to look for her missing brother but was immediately stopped by a stinging pain when a shard of a broken mirror pierced her right foot.

"Ouch!" she cried out in pain. She reached down and quickly removed the shard of mirror that wounded her right foot and proceeded to look for her Onii-sama, not even allowing the wound to heal first thus leaving a trail of blood.

"_This wound will heal in just a matter of seconds… but if I don't find Onii-sama in time… then I don't know what to do." _she thought, all the while ignoring the pain.

* * *

After a few minutes of running using his pureblood speed Kaname finally saw in the distance small figures of his adoptive parents. They seem to be in bad condition and are both running out of blood in an alarming rate. When at last he reached them, he saw that their wounds are far worse than he had expected them to be. "What happened? Who did this to you?" he tried his best to sound like his usual stoic self to hide his worry.

"Rido… he has in his possession an anti-vampire weapon… he tricked us…" Haruka replied first, even though he's far more injured than Juri. Kaname doesn't seem to be fully satisfied with his answer but decided not to ask anymore. However, Juri noticed this and decided to explain a little bit further.

"It was an ambush… The Hunters' Association never really called for a meeting…" Juri still tried to sound normal but she failed to hide anger in her voice. Kaname felt great hatred surge through his veins upon hearing about Rido's deceitfulness, but what is truly enraging him is the fact that Yuki might be in great danger at the moment. He noticed that his adoptive parents are sensing his emotions so he quickly set it aside and offered a solution to the problem at hand to distract them, even though at that moment all he wanted to do is rush back to their mansion and make sure that Yuki is safe.

"At this rate neither of you would be able to reach the mansion without fainting, even if I carry both of you and use my pureblood strength and speed. There's only one solution; both of you must drink my blood." At first they wanted to decline since they didn't want him to think that they're taking advantage of the situation but the firm look in his eyes told them that he knows that they would never do that. They nodded in agreement to his suggestion and he held both of his wrists out to them so that they may take the blood they need. After a minute of drinking his blood they pulled out and licked off the excess blood on their lips.

"I shall now return to the mansion. There are no signs of danger when I have left Yuki but with Rido actively causing trouble again, she might be in great danger. You can now manage by yourselves." he didn't give them a chance to reply for in an instant he's already gone.

"Haruka… Do you think Yuki is alright?"

"Yes. I just couldn't believe that Kaname actually left Yuki just to check if we're alright…"

"Yeah… actually the moment I saw him I wanted to scold him for leaving Yuki… but when I heard his voice… no matter how hard he tried to hide it I could still hear it… the worry in his voice… And for the first time I felt him care for us… so I found it impossible to be angry at him..."

"I feel the same and I'm glad to know and feel that he really cares for us. We should hurry now too, I'm sure that Yuki misses us already."

"Let's hurry then."

* * *

"_Yuki… please be safe, I don't know what I might do to myself if something happens to you…" _Kaname thought as he ran as fast as he could through the thick forest that secludes their family mansion. After a few minutes he caught the scent of Yuki's blood, which of course is enough to make him lose control and several trees he passed by were instantly reduced into ashes. He mentally cursed himself when the scent of her blood grew stronger as he got nearer the mansion. He could no longer wait until he would reach the mansion so using his pureblood powers he scanned the mansion and the surrounding area for any unwelcome presence but he was surprised when the only presence he detected was Yuki's.

"_That's strange… I could smell her blood but there seems to be no danger around…"_ he inwardly sighed in temporary relief when at last he arrived at the main door of their huge mansion. He rushed to her room, but before he could even open its door he noticed the trail of blood her injured right foot left.

"_What happened here?"_ sensing that Yuki is not in her room he decided not to bother checking it and instead followed the trail of blood she left. After a few seconds of following it he recognized the path and finally realized where Yuki is: in his room. When he arrived, he gently opened the door to his room for he doesn't want to startle her, but what he didn't know is that he's the one going to be startled.

"Onii-sama!" he was tackled to the floor by a sobbing Yuki.

"Yuki… why-"

"I'm so worried about you! I thought uncle Rido killed you just like what he did to Oka-sama and Oto-sama!" Yuki sobbed even harder.

"What are you-"

"Let's hurry Onii-sama! We need to get out of here before-"

"Yuki please calm down! It's just a nightmare!" the shocked look on her eyes told him that his words came out harsher than he intended to so he immediately hugged her in apology.

"I'm so sorry Yuki… I didn't mean to be so harsh… Please calm down and stop crying…It's just a nightmare…" he gently repeated his words while wiping her tears away. She obeyed him and moved to sit beside him. Upon seeing that she had already calmed down he began interrogating her.

"So… what happened in your nightmare?" Yuki sobbed once again and hugged her Onii-sama before telling him what happened in her nightmare.

**[Yuki's Full Nightmare]**

"_Onii-sama let me go! I can smell Oka-sama and Oto-sama's blood and I know it's all happening because of me! I need to help them!" Yuki struggled more and finally she was able to break free from her older brother's grip. She ran towards the door and opened it just in time to see her parents shatter into a million shards of glass._

"_YUKI!" that exact moment she felt someone push her down to the cold ground. She lifted up herself to see her older brother kneeling on the ground next to her smiling gently at her with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He held out his hand to caress her face._

"_Forgive me, Yuki... I'm afraid that we… could never be… like Haruka and Juri…" those were his last words before shattering into a million shards of glass just like his adoptive parents. Yuki just sat there, her young mind still in a state of shock temporarily disabling her rationality. A man bearing some resemblance to her father and brother approached her._

"_Come with me, little girl." she looked up and saw reddish-brown and icy-blue eyes looking at her._

"_Who are you? What happened here?" she managed to ask despite her mind still unable to process the events that happened just a few seconds ago._

"_My name is Rido, I'm your uncle. From now on I will be raising you."_

"_Why do you need to raise me?"_

"_Your parents as well as your older brother are dead." he monotonously said._

"_My parents… and Onii-sama… dead?" she asked in a bizarre tone. _

"_Yes, they are really dead. Now come with me." He offered her his hands, but she gasped in horror as soon as she saw fresh blood trickling down from it. Only when she recognized whose blood it is was she finally able to snap her mind out of its state of shock._

"_You… You're the one who killed them!"_

"_No... It was you who killed them; they died because of you. That's why I came here to avenge their death, murderer." he sarcastically and said._

"_That's not true!" she took a step backwards as he approached him._

"_Murderer…" he maniacally chanted over and over again while approaching her. Yuki on the other hand kept moving backwards, afraid that if she would turn her back on him and run she would be more easily caught._

_"You've got nowhere to escape now, murderer." he taunted her and she realized in horror that he had finally cornered her with her back against a tree._

_"DIE!" he screamed as he charged madly at her._

**[End of Yuki's Complete Nightmare]**

"…then I woke up just as he was about to kill me…" she began crying once more so Kaname pulled her into a tight embrace.

"_Rido… to ambush Haruka and Juri… to plague Yuki's dreams and cause her torment like this, without even knowing it… these events only prove that you are indeed a despicable abomination…" _he angrily thought while trying to calm down Yuki.

"Onii-sama… if my nightmare isn't true then why I could smell Oka-sama and Oto-sama's blood?" Kaname sighed for this is the question he's been trying to avoid from the very beginning.

"Rido fatally injured both of them in an ambush… he tricked them by making them believe that the Hunters' Association called for a meeting…"

"How did you know all of that?"

"You see, that's the reason why I left. I caught the scent of their blood so I rushed out to see if they're alright. They were badly injured, so I thought it would be best if I were to carry both of them home… but when I heard that Rido is active again… I dropped the idea and gave them my blood instead so that I may come home faster."

"Does giving them your blood will make them alright?"

"Not completely, but it would still help."

"How is that?"

"Listen carefully, Yuki. When a Pureblood is fatally injured it would take a longer time for the wound to heal. But if another Pureblood gives them his/her own blood then it would reduce the healing time of the wound and it would also make them feel better."

"Oh… so that how it works…"

"Yes Yuki, that's how it is. You should now go back to your room. Haruka and Juri will be arriving soon and I don't want them to find out about what happened, because I'm positive that Juri would only scold me if she learns about this."

"But Onii-sama… I can't… I lost control of myself and messed my room when I woke up…"

"Oh dear…" Kaname sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"If we hurry we could still fix it in time…"

"No… that's not only the problem… I'm sure that by now they've already caught the scent of your blood."

"Then I'll help you explain!"

"You will?"

"Yes… just promise me you'll always be by my side and never leave me again like that."

"Of course."

"Then repeat after me! I, Yuki Kuran…"

"I, Kaname Kuran…"

"Promise that I will always stay by my beloved Onii-sama's side and never leave him."

"Promise that I will always stay by my beloved Yuki's side and never leave her."

"We just made a promise! Now let's go and face Oka-sama together!" she cheerfully said before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the main hall."

"_I don't know how she stays cheerful despite knowing that we're going to be scolded… but there's one thing I know… that cheerfulness is one of the countless reasons why I could never break the promise we just made."_

* * *

A/N: Poor Kaname… after all he did…he's still going to be scolded by Juri. But fortunately he's not going to face her alone, Yuki is by her side ^_^ As for the sequel to **"Pureblood Promise"** I have began writing it and I'll try to publish it as soon as possible, it's a lemon two-shot. Please leave a review :)

Japanese Words Meanings:

Oka =mother

Oto = father

Onii = older brother

-sama = honorific used to show deep respect


End file.
